Seung Ri
Perfil thumb|250px|Seung Ri *'Nombre:' 승리 / Seung Ri *'Nombre real: '이승현 / Lee Seung Hyun *'Tambien conocido como:' V.I *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, Actor *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo sanguíneo: '''A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia: Padres y hermana menor *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment Sobre Seung Ri Antes de unirse al grupo, fue miembro y líder del grupo de baile II Hwa en Gwangju. Su primera aparición en televisión fue en Let's Cokeplay: M.Net Battle Shinhwa, un espectáculo en el que Shinhwa intento crear un grupo de chicos que podrían ser los "segundos Shinhwa". A pesar de que se dio cuenta de sus habilidades de baile, su falta de habilidades vocales en el momento lo llevó a su eliminación. Más tarde fue descubierto por la compañía discográfica YG Entertainment y se unió al grupo Big Bang. A pesar de que fue eliminado inicialmente en el noveno episodio de la serie documental del grupo, se le dio otra oportunidad de impresionar a Yang Hyun Suk CEO de YG Entertainment y tuvo éxito en convertirse en un miembro de Big Bang. Dramas *High and Low - The Story of S.W.O.R.D 2 (NTV, 2016) *Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo Hong Kong (NTV, 2013) *Lights and Shadows (MBC, 2011) cameo *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *Telecinema 19-Nineteen (SBS, 2010) Películas *Love in Universe (2018) *High & Low: The Movie (2016) *Why Did You Come to My House? (2008) Programas de TV *radio star ep.560 (2018) *i live alone ep.236 (2018) *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Ep. 84-85 *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2010) *Show! Music Center (MBC, 2008) Musicales *'''2009: Shouting *'2008:' Sonagi Anuncios *Tinder *Cyon *Electrolux School *FILA *SK Telecom's "T" *Baskin Robbins 31 *NII Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini-Album' 'Japón' 'Albúm' Colaboraciones *May J. - I Believe (Japanese ver.) feat. V.I (from BIGBANG)) (2013) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Big Bang *'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín, Coreógrafo y Maknae. *'Periodo de entrenamiento: '''10 meses. *'Educación:' **Chungam Elementary School **Chunghok Junior School **Sungshin Technical High School **Chungang University Department of Drama (Abandonó) **International Cyber University Leisure Sports Department *'Especialidades:' Canto, Danza *'Debut:' BIG BANG el 23 de septiembre de 2006. *'Aficiones:' Idiomas *'Músico que admira:' Justin Timberlake, Omarion *Audicionó en YG Entertainment como bailarín, sin embargo tuvo entrenamiento como cantante. *A pesar de que casi perdió la oportunidad en el programa de supervivencia del grupo, “BIGBANG Documentary”, finalmente logró persuadir a Yang Hyun Suk de que estaba listo para el debut. *Después de pasar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, Seungri fue aceptado en Universidad Chung-Ang y comenzará sus estudios universitarios en la primavera de 2010, junto con Yu Ri de Girls Generation. **En 2012, abandonó la Universidad Chung-Ang después de haber sido puesto en libertad condicional académica en varias ocasiones debido a su exigente calendario con Big Bang. Después de abandonar la Universidad Chung-Ang, decidió continuar sus estudios mediante la inscripción en Gukje Digital University para poder tomar clases en línea y participar en sus programas al mismo tiempo. *En 2011 se reveló que abrió varias escuelas en Corea, tituladas "Seungri Academy", aunque el nombre real es Joy Dance - Plug In Music Academy. Las academias proporcionaron la formación en canto y baile y contuvo una lista de varios estudiantes que posteriormente ganaron éxito debutando como Kim Jinwoo de WINNER, J-Hope de BTS, Hyuk de VIXX y Mijoo de Lovelyz. Sin embargo, tiempo después tuvo que cerrar la academia por problemas internos a causa de la relación entre un maestro y una estudiante: “la cerré porque hubieron algunos problemas. Uno de los profesores se involucró románticamente con una de las estudiantes. Recibí una llamada de los padres quejándose de que su hija no regresaba a casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Honestamente, yo no dirigía directamente la academia, así que la cerré para evitar que ocurriera un enorme malentendido”. *El 19 de junio de 2012, Seungri junto con su compañero Daesung aparecieron en el programa popular de radio en Tokyo “All Night Nippon“, en una edición especial llamada “''Big Bang All Night Nippon” siendo la primera vez que un grupo coreano aparece en el popular programa de radio con 45 años de historia. *Durante agosto del 2012 Seungri fue elegido presentador del programa de televisión japonés “V.I. FROM BIGBANG”, un programa de variedad que retrata la propia construcción del programa de Seungri. El nombre oficial del programa podría cambiar después de que los fans propongan otro nombre. Seungri también apareció como presentador especial del programa musical de Fuji TV, “Sakagake! Music Rankming EIGHT”. Entrevistando estrellas japonesas y realizando apariciones como presentador especial. *El 15 de agosto del 2012 mientras se transportaba Daesung y Seungri durante sus promociones. la furgoneta fue asaltada cuando estaba aparcada fuera de su hotel en Tokio, las pertenencias de los miembros habían desaparecido, incluída la mochila con los pasaportes y el dinero de Daesung y Seungri. Los medios locales sospecharon que el responsable del incidente es el odio del sentimiento anti-Hallyu que vive Japón ya que el incidente ocurrió casualmente la mañana del 15 de agosto, el día de la independencia de Corea, que también es el aniversario de la rendición de Japón en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y muchos fans nipones pedían a los canales de televisión abstenerse de emitir programas relacionados con coreanos. *El 13 de septiembre del 2012 estuvo involucrado en una fuerte controversia después de que una revista semanal japonesa llamada “Friday”, publicara supuestas fotos de Seungri semi-desnudo en una cama, junto a una entrevista exclusiva con una mujer japonesa quien dice haber tenido un encuentro sexual de una sola noche con el. Las fotos se esparcieron rápidamente en Internet, con los internautas y la prensa compartiendo la historia a través de canales de SNS. Si bien no hubo una declaración oficial por parte de YG Entertainmnet, muchos cuestionaron la validez de las fotos basándose en la incómoda posición de la cara y el cuello del pa persona en la foto, así como en la variación en el color de su piel. También encontraron una foto de un hombre que es sorprendentemente similar a Seungri, argumentando que la revista japonesa pudo ajustar la fotografía para crear las controversiales. **El 27 de agosto del 2013, Seungri habló en programa de SBS “Hwashin” sobre el escándalo: “Cuando salió el escándalo, mi ex novia me escribió: ‘tu no eres así'. Un escándalo así no es muy común en los idols. La revista en la que aparecí es una revista muy famosa. Solo gente muy famosa logra aparecer ahí. La verdad, yo supe una semana antes de que fuese publicado el articulo” esto causó revuelo entre los internautas ya que no se veía avergonzado ni desmintió la noticia durante el programa. *El 18 de septiembre del 2012, el medio de comunicación taiwanés “Apple Daily” publicó fotos y un video de Seungri siendo besado en la mejilla por la modelo y actriz japonesa Anna Kubo mientras estaban en Hong Kong para su drama japonés: “''The Files of Young Kindachi: Hong Kong Kowloon Teasure Murder Case”''. la prensa de comunicación que sacó la noticia a la luz utilizó las pruebas como un supuesto romance secreto con la actriz''.'' **YG Entertainment publicó una declaración oficial sobre el escándalo amoroso diciendo: “Los recientes informes sobre un escándalo entre Seungri y Anna Kubo son completamente falsas. Nada concerniente a un escándalo ha ocurrido”. *Durante junio del 2013 tuvo problemas acerca de una cuenta falsa de Facebook bajo su nombre. En su Twitter el 21 de junio, Sungri publicó una foto junto con le mensaje, “No uso Facebook. Este ID es falso, y este impostor esta pretendiendo ser yo y contactando a mis amigos cercanos y fans. Por favor no caigan”. adjuntando una captura de imagen de la cuenta de Facebook del impostor. Poco tiempo después, el 26 de junio, Seungri a través de su cuenta de Twitter que abría su cuenta oficial en Facebook: “@ForvictoRi Empieza Facebook ^ ^ estoy planeando publicar todo en Coreano aquí. Por favor muestren interés y apoyo”. *Para su segundo mini album en solitario del 2013 reconoció a través de Facebook que sufrió de varios problemas con su actitud mental en cuanto a su carrera y como el CEO de su agencia le dio ánimos para continuar: “He perdido mi confianza en la música, estaba desalentado por el gran talento de los demás miembros de mi grupo y pensé en querer seguir una carrera diferente que no era música. Hace un año luego de terminar mis actividades en Japón, regrese a Corea y la cabeza de YG, presidente Yang Hyun Suk propuso una reunión. En ese cuarto en el séptimo piso, tuvimos una conversación que instantáneamente revertiría mi equivocada actitud mental. me acogió cuando no era nadie y así ingrese a YG y me uní al grupo llamado BIGBANG, tratándome algunas veces como presidente de la agencia o otra veces como maestro, me convirtió en una persona adecuada. tenía grandes expectativas por mi música”. Él dijo que Yang Hyuk Suk le solicitó al joven chico que “le encanta caminar por ahí y disfruta de la diversión con sus amigos que ponga esa energía en mi música”. *El 14 de agosto habló sobre lo personal que había sido una de sus canciones, llamada “'GG BE'” por medio de su página de Facebook: “Esta canción trata completamente sobre mí. Las mujeres no son las únicas que son engañadas y heridas por hombres. Los hombres también son engañados y heridos por mujeres estos días. La chica con la que salía mentía cada vez que abría la boca, fue una gran conmoción para mí. Eso hizo que nos cansáramos y nos volviésemos fríos el uno con el otro. Sabía que ella estaba esperando que yo terminara la relación, lo que me hizo sentir más ira y amargura. Puse el dolor y la ira que obtuve de ella dentro de esta canción”. Seungri añadió: “La introducción del piano desprende un sentimiento de desesperación e ira. Además, ya que necesitaba a una contraparte al punto de vista masculino, solicité el arma secreta de YG, Jennie Kim, la integrante del novato grupo de chicas, para que me ayude con el interludio. Esto es lo que le diré a la chica de la última vez. Todo lo que haces volverá hacia ti. Escucha con cuidado esta canción y recapacita”. *Durante el 2013 su álbum “''Let’s Talk About Love''” se encontró por tres semanas consecutivas en la lista del Top 10 de los “Billboard World Albums“. Su primera entrada se colocó en el segundo lugar superado por “Coup D’Etat” y luego en el #8 durante dos semanas. *El 27 de septiembre del 2013 Seungri se unió a ‘Popular Women 100′ del canal de televisión Fuji de Japón como co-anfitrión junto con el comediante Hiroshi Yamazaki. La participación de Seungri es notable ya que antes los artistas internacionales solo participaban en la industria del entretenimiento en Japón a través de la música y las presentaciones que hacen, pero es la primera vez en que una celebridad extranjera es regularmente anfitrión de un espectáculo de variedades. *consiguió ser el número 1 en las listas diarias de Oricon con su álbum de debut en solitario en Japón. “Let’s Talk About Love” el mismo día de su lanzamiento. Seungri fue directamente responsable de la producción de este álbum haciendo que la llegada al número uno de las listas Oricon sea de gran importancia. Además de contener la primera canción original japonesa de Seungri “Thoughts I Draw In The Sky” compuesta por él mismo, la cual fue elegida como la canción principal para el drama original de UULA “Yubi Koi”. *El 23 de diciembre del 2013 a las 11pm después de una aparición en un evento en Shanghai, China se vio envuelto en un accidente de coche tras ser perseguido por una sasaeng fan. Tras su furgoneta viajaba la furgoneta de su equipo, y tras ellos, iba una fan siguiendo a Seungri. La fan golpeó el vehículo del equipo, y como consecuencia, la furgoneta del equipo terminó colisionando con el vehículo de Seungri. **YG Entertainment ofreció una declaración ofcial dicendo: “Ayer Seungri se vio envuelto en un accidente de tráfico en China. Una fan que le perseguía golpeó a la furgoneta del equipo, y como resultado, la furgoneta de Seungri, que iba justo delante, fue golpeada. Afortunadamente, el accidente no fue nada serio y no sufrió heridas. Tras el incidente, nos pusimos en contacto con la policía china, y le preguntamos qué acciones deberíamos tomar. Les pedimos que trataran a la fan con indulgencia”. Seungri pudo continuar con su agenda tranquilamente. *El 12 de septiembre del 2014 al rededor de las 3:34 am KST sufrio un accidente autmovilistico al chocar su auto contra una barrera de contencion, el porshe que iba manejando chocó con un Mercedes Benz antes de golpear la barrera de contención y volcarse. Las dos personas en el Mercedes Benz resultaron con lesiones menores y fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano.Después de la colisión, Seungri se sometió a una prueba de sobriedad administrada por la policía que dio negativo. Como no resultó herido, salió de la ambulancia y se fue con su manager a casa, que había estado siguiendo a Seungri en otro automovil, según un representante de YG: “Parece que Seungri esta en estado de shock en ese momento y él estaba más concentrado en saber el horario de salida de su vuelo. Sin embargo, él fue enviado de vuelta al hospital luego de quejarse de dolor abdominal”. **El mismo dia un representante de YG Entertainment declaro a Star News que después del accidente automovilístico Seungri fue al hospital y recibió varios chequeos. “Se le tomó rayos X, que mostraron ningún hueso roto. Su TAC mostró hemorragia hepática leve, pero los médicos dijeron que después de una semana de tratamiento simple, se recuperaría bien. En caso de cualquier efecto secundario, Seungri se quedaria en el hospital durante una semana“. A causa de esto Seungri no se unirá al resto de los miembros de BIGBANG en Singapur, quienes se dirigen allí para los conciertos del YG Family Tour el 13 y 14 de setiembre,por lo que BIGBANG sólo se presentará como cuatro. “Estoy apenado con el resto de los miembros, con el personal y con los fans porque no pude asistir al concierto”, declaro el cantante a los medios de comunicación. **A pesar de que supuestamente no se se encontraron heridas internas al inicio , según un representante de YG Entertainment se le realizaron más pruebas médicas para asegurar su salud, pero desafortunadamente se encontró un poco de sangrado en su hígado : “Seungri está recibiendo tratamiento en un hospital de Seúl ahora y él está centrado en recuperarse totalmente y estar saludable. Su situación no es muy seria por lo que no necesita cirugía. Se le realizaron varios exámenes en el hospital para descartar todas las posibles lesiones y dañinos efectos secundarios. Él aún necesita tratamiento pero se encuentra en una condición estable. Él parecía estar ileso al principio, pero para estar seguros que no hay nada serio, él se realizó varias pruebas y pudo descubrir su condición precisa. Parece que él estará lo suficientemente sano para ser enviado a casa luego de algunos días y continuará recibiendo tratamiento ambulatorio”. **Fue dado de alta del hospital 13 días después de haberse visto envuelto en el accidente de auto. **Se inició una investigación policial con respecto al accidente ya que al parecer Seungri estaba manejando extremadamente rápido mientras cambiaba de carril, chocando con otro auto. Tanto YG como la policía han desmentido que estuviera conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol. Tiempo después fue citado por la policía como sospechoso en la investigación por el accidente de auto. Según el análisis de la caja negra (dashcam) instalada en su auto, se descubrió que Seungri había conducido a exceso de velocidad, lo que resultó en el accidente, de acuerdo con la autoridad de tráfico, el Porsche de Seungri estaba viajando a una velocidad entre 100 y 110 kilómetros por hora en una carretera de 80 kilómetros por hora. La policía notificó al personal jurídico de a su agencia, YG Entertainment, sobre la citación de Seungri inmediatamente después de recibir los resultados del análisis de la caja negra. Como se descubrió que el accidente de auto ha sido causado por el exceso de velocidad, si el otro conductor implicado en el accidente está lesionado, es probable que Seungri puede obtener una multa. *YG Entertainment declaró el 30 de septiembre del 2014, que después de haber sido dado de alta del hospital la semana anterior, Seungri tuvo que volver ya que tenía una fiebre de 40 grados. Un representante de YG agregó que Seungri no asistirá a la ceremonia de clausura de los 2014 Incheon Asian Games. Los otros cuatro miembros de BIGBANG se presentarán en la ceremonia de clausura como estaba previsto. *Es CEO de NATURAL HIGH RECORD, donde ha admitido a muchos DJs. *Aparecio en el programa I LIVE ALONE monstrando así su día. https://streamango.com/f/tmbomoondmlffcoa/_SUB_ESPA_OL_I_L_A_E_236_mp4 *el 8 de marzo del 2018 Se ha confirmado que Seungri aparecerá como invitado en Radio Star de MBC junto a otros integrantes del grupo Wanna One en el ep.560 el día 21 de marzo del 2018. *YG Entertainment confirma que Seungri se enlistará al servicio militar después de que saque su disco solista. Seungri quería enlistarse al mismo tiempo que los otros miembros (G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung) pero tiene promociones de su película en China LOVE ONLY, así que no pudo hacerlo. Seungri será el último en enlistarse probablemente en la 2da. mitad de 2018. *El 4 de junio de 2018 Yang Hyun Suk (Presidente de YG Entertainment) ha revelado a través de su instagram que Seung Ri será el CEO de la nueva subsidiaria de la empresa, YGX. YGX fue anunciada como una compañía que se unirá a la marca de Seungri, NHR y también estará a cargo de HIGHGRND y de la academia de baile YGX Academy. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Hancinema *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Seung Ri1.jpg Seung Ri2.jpg Seung Ri3.jpg Seung Ri4.jpg Seung Ri5.jpg Seung Ri6.jpg Seung Ri7.jpg Seung Ri8.jpg Videografía Archivo:SeungRi- Strong Baby|Strong Baby Archivo:Seungri - V.V.I.P. |V.V.I.P. Archivo:Seungri - What Can I Do |What Can I Do Archivo:Seungri - Gotta talk to u|Gotta Talk To U Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín